Fourteen days
by xskyskipper
Summary: Miserably, Sasuke glared at the offending date on Sakura's calendar. Fourteen days. He had a measly fourteen days to woo his longtime teammate, and steal her right from underneath his brother's nose. All in a day's work, he thought to himself. AU
1. In which four days pass

{A/n;; A story that's been picking at my brain for a bit after hearing a certain song. This is seriously the longest chapter I have ever written o-o

Pairing; SakuxSasu with a slight hint of SakuIta.

Summary Fourteen days;

Miserably Sasuke glared at the offending date on Sakura's calendar. Fourteen days. He had a measly fourteen days to woo his longtime teammate, and steal her right from underneath his brother's nose. All in a day's work, he thought to himself. AU-Non-massacre.

Song to listen to; My world by SR-71.  
_"I've had enough of fears, you let them out,  
Now I wrap myself around you,  
Like a blanket full of doubt,  
The darkness grows,  
The sunlight stings,  
He's your everything,_

_Does he make you high, make you real,  
Does he make you cry, _

_Does he know the way you feel,  
Love is all around you, your universe is full,  
But in my world, there is only you,  
You make me high! You make me real,  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel,  
Love is all around you, your universe is full,  
But in my world, there is only you."_

xxx

If anything Sasuke Uchiha was prideful. This very trait had cost him quite a bit in all his years. The most recent loss, his teammate one Haruno Sakura, who was currently engaged to his older brother. When it came to his brother, Sasuke had always been envious. Being the Uchiha heir had granted him everything in life.

The prodigy child had the perfect house far away from the overbearing Uchiha estate, was anbu captain at the age of 21, respected and revered wherever he went, and had the strongest, loyalist, and most beautiful Kunoichi in all of the leaf engaged to him. So yeah, Sasuke was fed up with the way the pieces of his life were falling.

Sasuke had been dragged into her wedding plans forcibly by his parents who were thrilled to have the Hokage's legendary apprentice as part of their family. After she had defeated Sasori of the red sand, his parents talked of nothing else but acquiring her. The whole village practically swooned by her very presence, and it seemed every clan wanted her to be part of their family.

So when Itachi began dating the pinkette, his family had been thrilled. Sasuke sulked for a whole week at their relationship. He remembered clearly, her conversation of their meeting. She always confided in him, even when he secretly wished she wouldn't.

"So it seemed like a regular shift at the hospital, you know fractures, concussions galore, when BAM!" The pinkette had looked to him for confirmation of how her story was and he uttered a noncommittal, "Hn," and so she continued.

"One of my trainees informed me of a torn ligament, which wasn't anything new to me. But anyways, so there he was, The Itachi Uchiha on a hospital gurney clutching his thigh like it might fall off at any moment." Sakura acted out what she thought he had looked like in such a manner that Sasuke was sure Itachi would have frowned upon.

"Really, he acted as if it was such a big deal; I laughed in his face and slapped him heartily right on the injury. It was like I had slapped his face not his thigh, he was so amazed someone might taunt him. Apparently after that I was interesting, so he kept coming around with the smallest of injuries just to see me. Can you imagine, a girl like me?" Sasuke looked away careful not to meet her eyes, because he could imagine.

Scoffing at the notion he took a better look at her while her gaze was occupied by the clouds floating overhead. Her pink hair had grown out to her mid back, the pink silken strands free flying on the slightly windy day. Her jade green eyes were so full of light, it was contagious the way they warmed his insides.

She had just returned from an A-class mission and was dressed in her anbu gear, her favored sword left behind at her apartment. Eighteen years had changed Sakura into an attractive kunoichi that left most shinobi panting, male and female alike. The most tantalizing thing about her was how she failed to notice herself truly. She was life personified.

After that day, he had accepted their relationship begrudgingly because he thought it would go nowhere. Itachi was about as much of a romantic as the rest of the Uchiha clan. Which meant, Sakura was better being wooed by a brick wall. So when Itachi announced their engagement, Sasuke was enraged.

She didn't belong in their world, he didn't deserve her. She was light amongst the darkened shadows of the Uchiha clan. She just didn't fit right. Maybe that's why he and rest of the male population of Konoha clung to her light, it was enticing.

He had almost lost hope of ever being with her, when Sakura shoved her planner under his nose. Sighing he looked at the calendar which she was constantly scribbling on, to peer at where he finger was jabbing accusingly.

"Can you believe Shishou? She sent Itachi on a two-week minimum S-class mission without informing me first. Our wedding is next month, how does she think I'm supposed to plan the stupid thing now?? You'll have to help me!" Sakura huffed, and slouched deeper into her chair while glaring at her brightly painted fingernails moodily.

Sasuke would prefer to kiss Ino while drinking raman through a straw then help his brother with anything. Miserably Sasuke glared at the offending date on Sakura's calendar. Fourteen days. He had a measly fourteen days to woo his longtime teammate, and steal her right from underneath his brother's nose. All in a day's work, he thought to himself.

After treating her to some flavored ice cream, they walked through the park, Sasuke was content to let her prattle while he formulated his own plans.

"And the thing is, I don't think he even loves me. In fact I think the only reason he's marrying me is because I'm strong and have wide hips. You know what they say about a girl who has both those attributes. Baby factory. Shannero! Just listen to me, I sound ridiculous criticizing him like that. We in love for kami's sake!" As if to confirm the last part her lightly slapped her cheeks, and plastered a wide smile on her lips. It looked so incredibly fake to him.

This part of her conversation stuck with him as he walked her home. Maybe their relationship wasn't as sturdy as it appeared on the outside. Itachi wasn't what she needed. He didn't even know what she felt. But then again, he wasn't grade A boyfriend material either. Pride be damned, he would make her happy. He only felt real when with her.

Day one was coming to a close, but as he went to bed that night, he knew day two would be monumental. Her universe was so full, but he knew he was a bigger part in then Itachi no matter the time elapsed. The problem would be voicing these thoughts when he had never held an two-sided conversation with her. For help with this, he knew a certain knuckleheaded dobe would make an excellent coach. The idiot never shut up. Sasuke supposed this was enduring to some people, Sakura included.

xxx

Sasuke sighed audibly; day two was hell so far if the raman in his hair was any indicator. Naruto upon Sasuke's odd request in the art of conversation had promptly spat the usual contents of his lunch all over Sasuke. Despite this he had managed to stay calm even with the nauseating smell that he clogged his senses as he waited for Naruto's answer.

"Seriously teme, you want my help so you can bang Sakura senseless?" Sasuke flinched at his use of words, and couldn't recall stating any part of him. Although the very idea seemed incredibly appealing to him. Sasuke knew to state said thoughts would be pointless so he simply nodded. This action seemed to aggravate Naruto as he spoke while stuffing more of the vile substance down his throat, "Lesson number one; no nodding. Girls like it when you say what you feel; nodding basically confirms that you don't care."

Sasuke was very tempted to nod, but settled for a grunted, "Hn."

Naruto nodded wisely continuing, "Oh yeah don't do that, that'll just piss em off. Girls speak another language, but understand ours enough to know that a one worded answer means their not worth your time." 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and opted for a practice of his newly acquired techniques, "Where do you read this crap? Of a bloody fortune cookie?"

"That's a good one, I should try that! But naw, Ino loves to speak about the female race to anyone who'll listen. It's helped me out quite a bit."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's antics, when a idea struck him. Surely when it came to everything Sakura, her best friend would prove to be most useful? Although it hurt his pride to admit such things, he needed all the help he could get when where Sakura was concerned. He left the confused blonde to his ramen and set out in search of a very different blonde. Well, a female blonde.

Sasuke preempt-fully covering his ears as the female Yamanaka screeched her delight as Sasuke's inquiring about her best friend.

"Gaaaawd! This is too perfect. Two men both mad in love fight in a duel to the death in order to when the hand of the princess. How romantic!"

Sasuke wouldn't really classify himself madly in love with Sakura and Itachi sure of hell wasn't. Sasuke only though about her whenever she was far away and dreamed nightly of what her pink hair would feel like tousled after a very long night. But that wasn't mad in love was it?

Ino gushed on ignoring his inner thoughts, "Geeze forehead is so lucky. I wish Shika would woo me a little more; some genius he is, the guy doesn't even buy me roses every one in a while. Bet he doesn't even know my favorites are pink, even though I've totally mentioned it every other conversation. Moving forward I suppose with your forehead problem. Sakura's kind of oblivious when it comes to someone crushing on her, so you'll need to make your actions very clear. What your day plan like for today?"

Sasuke wondered how she managed to breathe properly after talking so long, but answered her anyways, "I was thinking I buy her some roses, and then we'd go for some lunch at the ramen shop, she and Naruto always eat at."

Ino rolled her eyes at the ceiling as if it were the sole reason; Sasuke was absolutely clueless when it came to the opposite sex, "Beeeeep. Wrong-o stud muffin. First off Forehead loathes typical romantic clichés. Roses may be my thing but not hers, she likes wildflowers, or sunflowers. I'll help you with that part. As for the raman thing, you do know why Naruto and Forehead eat there riiiiight? Because their friends durr. If you take her there it's practically screaming all you want to be is friends. You gotta at least one up Naruto if you plan to win forehead over."

After picking out a bouquet of sunflowers which were genetically colored red, Ino reserved at table at a fancy restaurant for dessert. Dinner was to be made by him, Ino told him explicitly. Sakura hated cooking with a passion, the only thing she liked to make was rice balls, so therefore a man who's not afraid to cook was supposedly a major turn-on for her. After that she waved him of, saying she had a date with her boyfriend. A meet the parents type of date.

On his way out, he saw Shikamaru slink towards the flower shop, slouching as if he had all the time in the world. Realizing he owed the female blonde a favor, he muttered to the pineapple headed boy quietly, "Get her pink roses, just do it, it'll be worth your while." Shikamaru stopped dead in his racks eyes wide as he turned to face the Uchiha whom he had never spoken more than a syllable with before, only to find him gone.

A barely audible "What a drag," was heard before said lazy shinobi turned around and broke off a few pink roses from some old lady's yard to present to his girlfriend. "Girls are so troublesome," he thought while running from a elderly citizen who was shaking her cane in a menacing sort of way.

Meanwhile Sasuke gingerly held the flower bouquet, as he rang the doorbell to Sakura's apartment. He took in her groggy face, wrinkled slightly due to sleep, her tight tee-shirt, baggy pants that hung low on her lips, and messy hair falling out of it's braid. He thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful. And then the door hit his face as opened his mouth to speak. Blinking stupidly for few seconds, he posed a questionable, "Sakura?"

Her response was non to thrilling but predictable from the other side of the door, "The hell you doing here? It's like five o clock. You know my shift just ended…"

His tongue felt dry from all the use it was getting today, but never the less he replied silkily, "I want you to have dinner with me. You look unusually beautiful by the way." He said the last part as an after thought but it did the trick, as Sakura opened the door a crack to peak at him. She shot him a suspicious glare before replying, "Your full of shit, are you drunk again?"

He pushed down the spark of anger he felt rise in his chest, and said, "What makes you think that."

"Well, for starters you called me beautiful and you only do that when you are unbelievably un-sober. Cause I look like a train wreck for sure, I had the worst dream."

"Care to talk about it over dinner at my place."

"Er..are you parents home?"

"No. Is that a yes?"

Sakura nodded, and searched for her shoes, while Sasuke fidgeted in her doorway. The flowers after much heartfelt thanks were now in a crystalline vase. He heard her mumble, and then cuss in a very unladylike manner. He liked it. A dark chuckle escaped his lips, and Sakura heard it and grumpily said, "Pakkun buried all my shoes again, the little shit. No more biscuits for him. Sorry Sasuke but can I have a rain check?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes imploringly at the sky and asked for patience as he leaned down and motioned Sakura over.

"Your going to carry me, seriously?" She didn't wait for his answer but simply leapt at his back, squealing in a few unusual display of childishness. Not a few minutes on the road, Sakura began to speak, "Everyone's staring at us, and doesn't it bother you."

"Not really, I'm with you, that is a good enough reason to stare."

"Oh yeah, cause I'm just a walking freakload. Pink hair and a giant forehead with huge hips and billboard chest."

"I think what they really see is a courageous kunoichi with soft colored hair and fiercely loyal eyes. Who also has a very cute forehead and a perfect body."

Sakura gasped mockingly, and pretended to scribble something on her hand. Curiosity piqued Sasuke asked what she was doing.

"I'm writing in my diary about how Sasuke Uchiha has spoken more to me today then in my entire life and how he complimented me. Twice. Wait till I tell Naruto."

He let her comment slide as they reached the Uchiha estate which was empty for once. His parents were out visiting family in the sand, which left Sasuke alone in the giant manor. The quiet was more oppressive than he would have thought. Sakura seemed to think so to, because she spoke rather rapidly as if to wave away the silence, "So what's for dinner Sasuke?"

He gently sat her down on the sofa in front of the kitchen, before answering, "It's a surprise. Make yourself at home."

He had been very careful with his meal choice, cooking her favorites with the help of Ino's preparations. He poked his head of the kitchen to see Sakura fast asleep, her legs thrown hazardly across the sofa, one hand over her eyes, the other on the floor. He noticed her shirt had hiked up several inches to give him quite the eyeful of perfectly toned abs.

Sighing, he brushed a few stray strands from her face only for her to grab his shirt and pull him down onto her. The sofa barely big enough for one, fell backwards at the weight of two persona spilling Sakura onto the floor with Sasuke straddling her hips. Her eyes were suddenly open and she had the decency to blush at their position before saying cockily, "Guess you had your way with me then?"

Sasuke as much as the thought of doing just that was interesting, stood up offering her a hand. After serving dinner, he noticed she was unusually quiet, and asked her about it. "This is delicious. Did you make it for me?"

"Hn. Of course, it's your favorite right?"

"What a surprise you're turning out to be today Sasuke, first flowers then dinner. And my favorite too, I bet Itachi-kun doesn't know my favorite things." She mumbled the last part sadly, but Sasuke still caught it. She was unhappy with his brother but how far would that unhappiness drive her? Away from Itachi and into his arms, he liked to think so.

After dinner, he carried her to the restraint where they ordered flavored ice. Sasuke grinned as he remembered the outraged look on the waiter face, when Sakura ordered such a plain normal food at a high class eatery. It made him proud. After a brief dessert, he carried her to the training grounds they had used as genin.

A blanket was already there, laid out in the middle of the clearing for the perfect view of the full harvest moon. One thing he knew about Sakura that Ino surely didn't was her love of anything celestial.

It was ironic how much she loved the moon, his mother often compared him to the moon. Sasuke compared Sakura to the sun, bright, burning and beautiful. It was strange how he'd fallen for a girl only after she was about to be given away. In his whole life he never wanted anything more than to be with her.

But more importantly for to be happy. If Itachi could make her happy, Sasuke would back off. But he knew deep down inside, that Itachi didn't make her feel the way he did. If only she would realize that. It would make things so much easier for him, but if anything nothing with Sakura was easy.

It was getting late, he noted as he watched her eyelashes flutter tiredly, her head resting on his should as they gazed at the moon. Her mouth was so near he wondered what they tasted like, but knew better. To kiss her would certainly scare her off. As to avoid further temptation, he carried her blanket and all back to her apartment carefully tucking her into bed.

Eyes close, her fingers gently laced with him as she whispered a breathy, "What a fairy tale day this has been, Sasuke. Who knew princes wore black?" When he was sure she was completely asleep, he turned to leave and glanced at his reflection in one of Sakura's mirrors. He remembered a younger Sakura saying that he was the only one could pull of wearing black in summer. She loved the color on him. Day two was success in his eyes he thought as he returned to the silence of the Uchiha estate.

xxx

Day three woke Sasuke with sunlight pouring through his opened window, and a certain blonde teammate's face too close to his own for his liking. Lazily he took a swing at said face only for Naruto to leap back and chuckle, "Good morning to you too teme. Guess what? Well you never will get it right so…I heard Sakura talk about you to Ino. It was pretty extensive."

Sasuke doubted Naruto knew the actual meaning of extensive, but felt light hearted at his words despite this. After a quick shower, and dressing in his training clothes, he and Naruto walking to the training grounds with Naruto giving him pointers all along the way.

"Girls love to dance, so you should take her to the festival tonight. Nothing says I love you like sparklers, goldfish catching, and dangos."

Sasuke would have responded but his gaze was drawn to the destruction in the training grounds. Sakura fist were flying with deadly accuracy at the boulders in the training area. Her hair whipped about her face in high ponytail, her eyes covered by a strap of cloth. Even without Sharingan activated, he knew just one of those chakra laden punches would send any shinobi flying. He was amazed that even without sight she blew up each boulder till only one remained.

Naruto noticed his line of sight before whispering cheekily in his ear, "I'll take her left side with my shadow clones. You can shuriken her right, okay teme?"

Not bothering tot reply he came at her right side throwing giant shurikens mixed with various kunai towards her moving form. Naruto summoned several shadow clones and attacked her left. A feral grin could be seen cross Sakura face as she punched the ground, shattering earth with one fist.

The motion sent Sasuke's weapons flying into Naruto's clones who poofed upon impact. Then she swung her fist and clipped the real Naruto in the jaw and turned to Sasuke. She swing her legs around him midsection and brought his body to the ground while managing to sit on his chest. Smirking with her triumph, she removed her blindfold to look down at Sasuke who wore a amused expression. Naruto on the other hand was not quite as happy.

"Aww, Sakura-chan you cheated, teme's not even bleeding!"

Sakura looked down toards Sasuke, before flipping out a kunai and nicking his check with a small scratch. "You were saying Naruto?"

Naruto grumbled at her actions before stomping off to train by himself. Sasuke looked up to Sakura's smiling face and asked, "You heard us, way before we arrived right?" Sakura shook her head softly, closing her eyes in thought, "No, I smelt you first."

At her words Sasuke took a unconscious sniff, he had showered that morning. Sakura saw this and laughed lightly saying, "You smell of burnt wood and pine trees. It smells wonderful, really!"

Sasuke grinned at her before flipping her over so that he was on top and burrowed his face into her neck, inhaling her scent before replying, "And you smell of rainstorms and wild strawberries." Sakura blinked twice at his words, shock written on her face, "S-sasuke?"

She was adorably flustered and so he drawled a throaty, "Yeeees, Sakura?"

Her gaze darkened before she pushed him off of her, and stormed out of the clearing leaving him thoroughly bewildered by her actions. Day three had officially gone downhill, perhaps he had overdone it. He was to woo her, not scare her off. Sometimes it was so hard to hold back.

For the reminder of the day he spent talking to Ino who chided him for his hasty actions, "Geeze, guys are such pigdogs sometimes. Forehead engaged you insensitive dolt, which means you can't just act on your impulses. Take it slow and easy you still have eleven days to pursue Forehead. The best way to go about it is to ease her into your constant presence. Just show up wherever she is, by coincidence, and simply spend time with her."

Sasuke was slightly repelled by the idea of following Sakura round all day, it was kind of creepy.

"Won't she notice if I'm suddenly stalking her?"

"Nope, cause you'll always show up with someone else but leave with her. It's foolproof really."

Sasuke was very tempted to disagree but let her continue, "So every other day you'll take her out somewhere, and the days in between you'll train with her. This way it won't seem as if your courting her, but rather keeping her company in her fiancé's absence. And when day fourteen rolls around BAM! She'll be head over heels in love with you. Again."

Sasuke only halfway listened to her as he left and missed the last part and Ino ending murmuring, "Poor Forehead she just fell out of love with him and now to be pushed back to those bitter days. I'm such a great friend, really."

Xxx

On day four Sasuke was called on a mission, which despite his decline, he was forced to take. Tsuande would not hear his excuses, the sake bottle in her hand shaking warningly, "All you Uchiha men, your so arrogant, no wonder your woman are so stony-faced…hic…it's gonna suck for Sakura." Her words slurred together as she instructed him to be by the gate in hour.

He packed his things in twenty minutes; he knew this mission would last six days which totally screwed up his plans. He would need to fast-forward today if he hoped to win Sakura before Itachi returned. Knocking on Sakura's door, Sasuke was greeted with a scantily clan Sakura. Her hair fell about her head in casual disarray, water droplets clinging to the silken strands, a towel just barely wrapped around her damp form. His mouth went dry and his brain fuzzy, as he racked it trying to remember the words to say.

This task proved to be far to difficult, so Sasuke let his actions speak, as he pressed her body up against the door, and swept her up into a searing kiss, that made her toes curl. At her soft moan, he let his fingers tangle in her hair desperately. The kiss was broken by a responding slap, and the slamming of her door in his face.

This side of the door was getting old, he thought as he rubbed his sore cheek. He grinned because she had acted violently against him, something she would only do if she enjoyed it thoroughly. He whistled as he walked towards the gate, smiling in a very un-Uchiha like way.

He missed the choked sobs that came from the other side of the door, as Sakura fell to the floor clutching her stomach, and whispered brokenly , "Dear kami, not this again…"

{A/n;; So ends day four the next chapter will end this story and will start with a fast forward to day ten. Hope you enjoyed it. :3 Reviews bring good karma~


	2. In which Five days pass

{A/n;; From Miss Skyskipper~ Thanks for le lovely reviews. :3 To answer a couple questions/comments;

1.) Sakura is not pregnant,(at least in this fic xD) She's simply very afraid to fall back into love with Sasuke especially since she's engaged to Itachi.

2.)As for who Ms. Haruno endings up read below this line. :3

Pairing; SakuxSasu with a slight hint of SakuIta(And if you squint hard enough ya might be lucky to see some SakuxNeji.)

Summary Fourteen days;

Miserably Sasuke glared at the offending date on Sakura's calendar. Fourteen days. He had a measly fourteen days to woo his longtime teammate, and steal her right from underneath his brother's nose. All in a day's work, he thought to himself. AU-Non-massacre.

Song to listen to; My world by SR-71.  
_"I've had enough of fears, you let them out,  
Now I wrap myself around you,  
Like a blanket full of doubt,  
The darkness grows,  
The sunlight stings,  
He's your everything,_

_Does he make you high, make you real,  
Does he make you cry, _

_Does he know the way you feel,  
Love is all around you, your universe is full,  
But in my world, there is only you,  
You make me high! You make me real,  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel,  
Love is all around you, your universe is full,  
But in my world, there is only you."_

xxx

As it turned out Sasuke's mission to sand only took five days and the day of their homecoming, he practically pranced through the gates. Oka well maybe pranced is a bit much, but he returned much faster than his traveling companions, Shikamaru and Temari. They had lagged behind while Temari flirted shamelessly with a taken man. But Sasuke didn't judge her; nope, he wasn't a hypocrite…well mostly.

As soon as briefing was over, Sasuke went into Sakura hunt mode. He sensed her chakra at the hospital. Grinning like an idiot in love, he took off towards her destination. When he arrived he asked for her whereabouts from one her trainees. Apparently, she was tending to the Hyuuga male who had taken quite the fall and suffered a mild concussion. This made his blood boil; he wanted her to tend to him. He might have a bruise or two, well maybe a serious scratch from a tree branch. Really it could be a life or death matter, if it got infected, he though mildly picking at the already formed scab.

His favorite kunoichi sat on the gurney which was half occupied by the pale eyed branch member, her legs draped lazily over his stomach as she flipped through TV channels. She was giggling as something he said and playfully slapped his arm, her eyes merry and light. Sasuke didn't like this show of blatant affection from either of them, and so in a obnoxious show of possession cleared his throat. After repeating said attention grabber, Sakura looked up at him her eyes refusing to meet his. All the laugher died in her throat at the very sight of him. Very puzzling indeed. Who kicked her puppy? He did not just think that…

Sakura gave the Hyuuga a parting hug, before pulling Sasuke outside the room, her voice brisk, "What are you doing here."

Looking down at his stained, travel worm Anbu uniform, Sasuke thought this question fairly obvious, and said this thought with his voice, "Can't you be the first person I see when I return from a long trip."

Sakura sighed and nibbled her lip, a nervous habit of hers, that he found adorabable, she spoke softly, "First thing, you technically see Shishou first and second you weren't gone that long. Itachi is, it's been forever, though yesterday he sent me a message via summon, it was so romantic."

Wincing slightly he realized that she hadn't missed him at all and that he should have sent her something or at picked up a souvenir. As he thought the last part, he remembered the captured kunai he had pocketed from a rogue-nin who attacked them. Pulling out the slightly blood stained kunai, he smiled before placing it in her hand, "The best part is the stains aren't mine. Best souvenir ever, riiiiiiight?"

For a moment it looked as though Sakura was in pain, but then she burst out into loud obnoxious laughter. True laughter that was vastly different from the soft bell laughs she faked around others. Grasping her stomach as she continued to laugh Sasuke felt very foolish until she said, "Now this is why I love you, you make me laugh like no other." Sasuke missed the first part as he stared at her face, and then continued as if she didn't even realize the words she just said, "Itachi's given me loads of expensive shit, but this is something that day to day I'll use, and remember the memory it made."

Sasuke smiled, and Sakura looked at his face before saying with a serious tone, "Please stop that. It's annoying."

"Stop what?"

"Making butterflies in my stomach every time you smile."

Sasuke smirked, because he really couldn't help it, she was just too goddamn cute for her own good, it was addictive. He extended his arm, looking briefly at the clock, "May I treat the lady to the finest slop in the local cafeteria?"

Sakura laughed and took his arm, while nodding with mock savageness, "Keh, I happen to like that crap they serve."

"I'm sure Inuzaka dog's eat better and have less calories."

"I'm so telling that to the cook, she likes to spit in rude people's food."

Sasuke was quiet till they got their food, and sat down at a table outside in the sun's warmth. Sakura looked away for a moment, and Sasuke inspected his food for any trace of saliva other than his and was satisfied. Seeing she was still occupied, he quickly deposited all his food behind a nearby bush.

After lunch they parted, and made plans to meet up later after her shift ended. This was the perfect amount of time for more strategizing with Ino. This thought in mind, he searched her out and found her at the park with Shikamaru and Temari. Ino hesitantly agreed to spend a few minutes coaching him, her voice faster than normal as she steered him towards the swings away from Shikamaru and his admirer.

"I can really only spend a bit with you, cause you see that blond bitch swooning all over Shikamaru? She's been hitting on him, since we met up. She doesn't seem to know that I'm his girlfriend! Diplomacy my ass, if she got any more "diplomatic," over Shikamaru she'd be his second skin. I hate skanks like her; it just pushes my buttons in the wrong way. I guess you situation is more dire. You have something like four days to woo Forehead and you need to speed the plow, and that's where I come in. You see I'm throwing a big party type of festival, and everyone who is anyone will be sure to show."

She paused to breath and darted a heated glare at the sand sibling who had just taken a bite from Shikamaru's sandwich before recovering, "What a bisnitch! What was I saying, oh yeah! It's gonna have fireworks, stalls, the whole shindig, so you treat her to a playful evening and then somehow drag her off to the clearing behind my house and confess you love. It's the season for fireflies and they'll spice up your romance all right. The party's three days from now, so till then wing it. Seriously Forehead totally digs spontaneous acts, she's a adrenaline junky. I would know I'm her best-."

She broke off suddenly her eyes blazing as Temari accidently spilt juice over Shikamaru lap and began to wipe it up. Sasuke knew he owed the blond and as much as he hated it he would repay her, even if it meant making a fool out of himself. That was the last though on his mind, before he pounced on Ino pushing her to the ground, and covering his face over hers convincingly. A few seconds later, he was ripped off by a very unusually furious Nara. The punch to his chest cracked a few ribs as he hobbled off to leave the pieces where they lay. It had been worth it, Shikamaru's fury and Ino's guilty face were officially scribed into her memory.

He got twenty feet when a hand pulled him down into the bushes. It was Sakura who was giggling insanely as she shushed him and pointed towards the scene. Shikamaru had lifted Ino up and pressed her against a nearby tree and kissed her fervently, his hand everywhere, her face in bliss, while Temari stormed off moodily.

"That was so sweet of you, who knew Sasuke Uchiha willingly helping anyone.." Sakura whispered from her hiding spot.

"A lot's changed, but know this; I will always help you when you need it."

He had not expected her reaction from his words as she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly, her lips pressed briefly against his own, before pulling back and sitting on his chest. His eyes wide, as she pulled something from his hair, "You look good with nature."

It was cheesy at best from Sakura but still very endearing. Grinning mischievously, he hoisted her over his shoulder, ignoring her protests and began running. In a large clearing was the oldest tree in Konoha, a redwood that stood higher than any other in the whole forested village.

He pulled her down to carry her bridal style before climbing up the trunk of said tree gathering tiny amounts of chakra into his legs. When he reached the top he sat her down to admire the view. It was breathtaking, so much in fact that they decided to wait for the sunset which splashed the sky with vibrant hues of red and pink.

"You know what I think?"

"I would never presume such a notion as to guess a girl's thoughts."

"Says a smart man. Well, today Tsuande said I've officially surpassed her in the medical field. Therefore I'm sannin level and worthy of Itachi now."

"You do realize that even now he's not the one worthy of you?"

"You say the silliest things sometimes Sasuke, it's really flattering."

"I've never been more serious in my entire life, Sakura."

She was quiet for a few moments deep in thought before saying, "Well great I guess I'll be that old lady living alone with 50 cats."

"I like cats."

"Itachi hates them, he's says their too independent, and scratch too much."

Sighing inwardly, Sasuke saw that the conversation had turned to his older brother again, he really hated that. He wished she would talk about him more. Putting on a special smile just for her, "Well you can always live with me. I'll probably have ten or cats of my own."

Sakura laughed, closing her eyes to bask in the fading sun, "Won't your wife mind?"

Glancing sideways at her he replied silkily, "She won't mind a bit I'm sure."

This piques Sakura's interest as she cracked a eye open at him, "Ohhhh, I'd love to meet the lucky lady who tamed the wild Uchiha Sasuke's heart."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, before replying ironically, "You've already met her."

Sakura feigned a hurt look before saying, "I think I'd remember meeting someone who was so important to you. Well, I think as you honoree best friend, I deserve some major clues."

Sasuke was growing tire of this game, when it was obvious who he loved, but obliged her whims, "Well, she's the strangest kunoichi I know, has one hell of anger problem, is whimsical about life, and insanely beautiful."

Sakura pretended to be in deep thought before speaking, "Sounds like Tenten, but she's taken by Lee. Or maybe Anko, but the same thing goes for her. Is Sasuke-kun a playing woman snatcher?"

More than you know, he thought, before shaking his head at all her answers.

"Give me one more clue, something about her looks, please?"

"She has the lightest filled green eyes that memorize you in every glance that she graces you with."

"Ohhhh, someone's got it bad! Well, I can't think of someone in the village that matches your descriptions except…nahh! I'll race you home!" With that said Sakura took off down the tree, the branches covering her tears which fell behind her. Sasuke stared stupidly at her departure. If only she believed in herself more, wooing her would be a snap. But then again Sasuke Uchiha was fond of challenges.

{A/n;;One maybe two chapters after this, Yaaaayness. xD Reviews might make it stretch longer :3

-S.s


	3. In which four more days pass

{A/n; ; One chapter to go~ I need to update "Smolder," too xp

-S.s

Pairing; SakuxSasu with a slight hint of SakuIta.

Summary Fourteen days;

Miserably Sasuke glared at the offending date on Sakura's calendar. Fourteen days. He had a measly fourteen days to woo his longtime teammate, and steal her right from underneath his brother's nose. All in a day's work, he thought to himself. AU-Non-massacre.

Song to listen to; My world by SR-71.  
_"I've had enough of fears, you let them out,  
Now I wrap myself around you,  
Like a blanket full of doubt,  
The darkness grows,  
The sunlight stings,  
He's your everything,_

_Does he make you high, make you real,  
Does he make you cry, _

_Does he know the way you feel,  
Love is all around you, your universe is full,  
But in my world, there is only you,  
You make me high! You make me real,  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel,  
Love is all around you, your universe is full,  
But in my world, there is only you."_

xxx

Day ten started with immense pain coming from his untreated ribs, he noticed the blood idly soak up in his white shirt. Sighing moodily, he tossed the shirt in his hamper, just in time to hear a crash into kitchen. Quietly he grabbed the kunai under his pillow and stalked towards the noise. Seeing movement he leapt at the intruder, knocking them over kunai in hand.

"Fine no breakfast for you Mr. Kunai happy."

"Care to explain why you're in my house at four o clock in the morning, Sakura?"

"Care to explain the blood staining my favorite apron?"

"Not so much."

Sakura grinned at her small victory and stood up offering Sasuke a hand. Keeping said appendage wrapped in her own, she sat him down on the counter, green chakra forming at her fingertips.

"You know most men don't like their woman stronger than them."

Sakura laughed dryly moving her healing over each rib methodically, the sensation sending tingles down his spin, "Yeah well I've heard that girls have been wearing pants lately too."

"Point taken."

Sakura opened her mouth for a savvy reply; when Sasuke's door burst open revealing an over simulated Naruto. The blonde looked at their position eyed widening at the sight, before replying, "No fair how come Sasuke gets a blow jo-."

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously as she cut his train of words off with a hiss, "Not another word Naruto, if you like two functioning arms that is."

Naruto than quickly sat down at Sasuke's small dining table very quietly as Sakura finished healing Sasuke's ribs. Sasuke glanced at her while she finished making breakfast, before asking, "So why are making breakfast over here instead of your house?"

Sakura looked slightly embarrassed before she replied, "Er, I tried to make you food over there, but kinda broke the oven beyond repair…"

Sasuke smiled inwardly, and decided to not pry further because after all, it wasn't often that the love of his life actually cooked something. Well something edible. He wasn't too picky, but he really did not like his food black and charred beyond recognition.

After a breakfast of rice balls and miso soup, (the only things Sakura could cook without burning) Naruto left tem to check in for missions with Tsunade. Sasuke was pleasantly surprised when Sakura stayed behind with him. She looked remotely embarrassed as she asked, "Can you come by the hospital after my shift, and maybe we can do something?" Barely waiting for his answer she took off, her giggles taking him by surprise.

When Sasuke left his apartment later that morning, he stopped by Ino's house after making sure Shikamaru was nowhere nearby. Ino was sitting at the counter, gently ripping of the petals of a daisy and murmuring a quiet, "He loves…damn he loves me not…he loves me!!" Now Sasuke had seen this particular game have both foul effects and good ones, and not wanting to deal with a upset female blonde, he simply took the flower and burnt it carefully in his hands.

"H-hey, I wasn't done yet there mister!" 

"It's a stupid game to play; do all girls let some flower decide their love lives?"

"Er…maybe, but guys play stupid games too."

"Hn. Like what?"

"Oh you know, mine is always bigger than yours game."

Sasuke flushed slightly at her words, he had never resorted to playing such a game and had simply proven his point with actions, but she didn't need to know that.

"I see. I came here because I want to know what it means when a girl makes you breakfast and wants to meet up with you later."

"Can't she just mean what she said?"

Sasuke lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow in response before replying, "You do know that Sakura's a girl right?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't see how she could you like, you horribly infuriating, condescending, and cold!"

"Not to disagree with your inaccurate words, but I am at least trying to change. That's more than Itachi can say. Back on subject please."

Ino's fingers twitched as she imagined what strangling the Uchiha clan would feel like, before saying, "Forehead's my best friend, so you can understand that I want the best for her, even if she doesn't know what's good for her. Now as you know that girl can't cook, so her little act this morning means she's in deep. She's confused because she also likes Itachi, so you have to be patient with her. She wants to see you because she thinks your something special."

Sasuke looked briefly at the clock, noting the time, before he waved to the flower girl and began sprinting towards the hospital. He was three hours late, she was going to kill him. Heck he might as well do himself in right now. She was going to be exhausted too. Brushing the pelting rain from his face, he jumped over rooftops, the hospital in sight. The same could not be said for Sakura. He must have looked like an idiot, whipping his head around like a maniac searching for her.

Then he saw her, curled up into a protective ball by the entrance of the hospital, fast asleep. Cursing loudly, he rushed to her side, shaking her shoulder lightly to no avail. Her skin was cold to his touch, eyes burning, he carefully picked her up, and began running towards her apartment.

He had just barely tucked her in after calling Ino over to change her clothes, when a harsh cough wracked her chest. Ino had already left, trusting her best friend in his care. This would have touched Sasuke had he not been so concerned. He began making some chicken noodle soup and warm tea, before he rushed to her side watchful. The soup had been put in her fridge for when she woke up. He gently stroked her hand, which had instinctually clasped onto his form, it felt so cold.

Her body was like ice, he thought as he held her up to pour some warm tea, down her throat. She was still sleeping, her legs tucked protectively in front of her chest, her arms wrapped around said appendages. Sasuke thought she looked so fragile, never had he seen her so breakable, the mere thought scared him shitless.

Sasuke removed his shirt, and pulled her back to his chest, letting his warmth seep through. The covers on her bed weren't much help, as she snuggled closer to him, trying to become his second skin. Then somehow, her head was on his bare chest, one leg draped across his stomach the other underneath his back. The sensation sent goose bumps down his spin, whiter from her icy fingers or from the very feeling of her body wrapped up with his, he wasn't sure. He ignored both feelings and let his eyelids close for a well deserved rest.

"You're a jerk, you know."

Several hours later, he opened his eyes look down to see Sakura's tangled locks sprayed across his chest. She turned her head up to glare at him, as she continued, "I waited for you. You have no idea."

Sasuke wasn't so sure she was talking about today, her voice seemed so resentful. His eyes were questioning so she kept talking, "You would think that after 17 years, you would notice me. Naruto would chase girls at the age of twelve, but you never ever showed any interest. For a while, I though you played for the other team, but Naruto verified this for me. When I was five, I noticed you for the first time. You had just saved a puppy from the school kids who were abusing it. You were so independent, it outcasted you, so naturally ever girl had a crush on you. Even me, I suppose, but I had my own reasons. I sound stupid right now; I should probably shut up now."

Sasuke shook his head violently, causing Sakura to laugh as his inky spiked hair tickled her forehead, so she kept her story going, "I've always been good a seeing people's emotions, so your lack of was a enigma for me. Enticing enough for me want to know you better. And then we were teammates, it was like a dream come true. You opened up a little just for me, I felt special, I'd never felt that way before. But no matter how hard I tried catch up with you and Naruto, I still fell behind. After all those years, I was the weakling of team seven. Then Tsunade took me under her wing."

At this point, Sakura's eyes were filled with admiration as she continued, "I had raw talent, she said, and from that point on, I began to become polished till I was worthy. I thought you would notice me then, but you were too focused in missions to notice when a girl practically gave you her heart. At first I thought you just needed time, to realize I there for you. But a girl would only wait so long, I wasn't going to die, waiting you see. So when Itachi noticed me, I was elated, finally someone had noticed me. Someone had looked my way with emotion other than hate. So why the hell are you trying to ruin my happy ending?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer when another fit of coughing hit Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her defensively as if the mere action would save her the pain. Then it was like someone had thrown a switch on inside of Sakura, her body became unbearably hot, to the point of sweating profusely. Now Sasuke was no medic but he knew a cold when he saw one or rather felt it. Carefully he removed his body from hers, and began drawing a bath for her, the water freezing.

Once he heard the splash of her body in the water, he relaxed, sitting at her dining table, the soup next to him steaming. Her speech had startled him to the core. He had never known about her affections or else…he probably would have done nothing. His pride wouldn't have let him, but now it was different. And dammit he was different to, he thought bringing his fist hard onto the table.

When Sakura emerged from her bath, her eyes were wary as she sat down at the table eating her soup and refusing to meet his worried eyes. Her bare foot brushed up against his the cold appendage alerting him. She was far too cold…again. Sighing, he ignored her protests and scooped her up carrying her to the bed, and crawling in next to her. His arms pulled her close, as he pressed his face into her hair inhaling softly. She was wonderful. Sakura sniggered lightly, as she grunted, "Me caveman, you woman!"

Sasuke grinned before kissing the top of her head, replying, and "It works doesn't it?"

Sakura playfully hit his chest, before snuggling into his warmth, and falling asleep. Her eyelashes fluttered to let him know she was truly sleeping, and then a thought struck him as he gazed at her angelic face, "He was in what Ino called "deep." Such things could hardly be considered healthy.

xxx

Day eleven passed quickly into day twelve as he played nursemaid for the ailing Sakura. He had two days left, in his grand scheme. Just a measly two days before Itachi returned. And tomorrow was the night of Ino's festival, which he still didn't have something to wear.

Sakura was in the same boat, he assumed from the frustrated scream coming from her bedroom along with the occasional barrage of clothes. That was going to be hell to pick up, he mused idly and he had to escape before the task fell on him. He muttered his goodbye to Sakura who was too caught up in her search to notice his departure. He was nice enough to send Ino her way before heading out to do some shopping of his own with Naruto.

Ino barely ducked in time to miss a spiked heel soar past her. One could assume from Sakura's haste that Sasuke had already invited her to the festival. Today was the day, she could spend with her best friend after twelve says of absence, they were overdue for some serious girl talk.

Ino could only grin evilly as the saleswoman tried to pacify a raging Sakura. Ino waved said clerk off, to see to her friend herself. All the yukatas the pinkette had been trying on were to flashy, they outdid her. Despite Sakura's protests, Ino knew her friend was beautiful, that type of hidden nature beauty that was rare to see. She needed something that enhanced said beauty not that competed with it. Several screams later and hair pulling wars, a suitable outfit was chosen.

Ino treated her friend to dinner at her favorite café, and once the meal was severed Ino spit out the words she had been desperately trying to hold back, "I'm sorry I screwed up you love life Forehead!" Sakura's face was amused but quizzical so Ino continued rambling hysterically, "Sasuke's a prick, but Itachi's much worse. He's only using you, so you see I just had to help Sasuke!"

Sakura smiled the action bitter to Ino's eyes, as she spoke her voice oddly quiet, "I knew that."

Ino's eyes grew wide at her simple words; Forehead knew Itachi only wanted her as a possession? She must have spoken aloud, because Sakura answered her, "Of course, but in its one way, that can be a type of love. Despite Sasuke's new interest in me, I will marry Itachi. Itachi is the Uchiha heir he will provide well for me and any future children I have. Sasuke has nothing to offer, so you see I will stick by my decision no matter what happens." With that said Sakura stood up hurriedly, her chair falling over, as she turned away and ran off. But not before Ino caught sight of her friend's tear stained face.

Ino whispered into the air before leaving too, "Your wrong Sakura, he can offer you love. You won't survive without it."

xxx

On the evening of the thirteenth day, Sasuke stood waiting patiently for Sakura outside her door, as she finished getting ready. When the door opened, he was shocked. What the hell happened to Sakura? The girl in front of his wore a black long sleeved yukata that was cut short below her hips. The silver pattern of the butterfly on her yukata complimented the silver slips that held up her elegantly done hair. On her legs she wore spandex short and knee high laced black boots.

After a few minutes recovery, they set out, Sakura's hand laced with his, as they reached the Yamanaka estate. Ino greeted them, her hair loose around her shoulders, her yukata deep purple and blue. She smiled softly at Sakura before ushering them in, and leaving them to greet more guests. Ino's backyard had been transformed into something of the fairy realm. Soft paper lanterns adorned each tree, flickering candles floated on the river, and flowers were draped over every surface.

They went first to goldfish stand, and after purchasing a couple nets, they set to the impossible task of catching a goldfish. Sakura pouted moodily when her fifth net broke, as Sasuke contemplated his first one thoughtfully. When Sakura's back was turned he activated the Sharingan, and caught the silver tailed fish Sakura had been after. The vender looked astonished at Sasuke's capture as he handed the bagged fish suspiciously to Sakura who was giddy with the conquest.

In the next few hours, she ate tempura, raced paper boats, painted the scenery and now were eating dangos. Ino caught his eye, motioning towards the backwoods wordlessly. Catching her drift Sasuke began leading Sakura back towards the forest clearing, her mouth full she mumbled a incoherent, "Mmf ya doin?" Not answering her he turned away, gathering his resolve before pulling out a little black box. The diamond ring sparkled pitifully against Itachi's shiny engagement ring but Sasuke tried to ignore this as well.

Sakura swallowed her food as she watched Sasuke lean down on one knee presenting the box to her, his voice shaking, "For quite a while you've been the light of my best friend. Recently I realized my world was not right without you in it, the thought of losing you is painful. I can't change this, but I need you more than you know. You lift me up, make me feel so real that everything else is fake. Please marry me."

Now when Sasuke had gone over his little speech he had imagined her weeping for joy or even kissing him senseless, not the chakra laden punch to his jaw that sent him flying to the nearest tree. And he certainly hadn't expected the vehemence in her words as she hissed, "You arrogant bastard! I'm fucking marrying you brother!! What gives you the right to do this to me???"

Sasuke clutched his throbbing before replying softly, "I love you…"

Sakura looked at a loss for words for a moment, her voice sputtering, "Well, Think again jackass…wait what did you say?"

Sasuke stood up, pulling her protesting body to his, as he looked into her frightened eyes before replying louder this time, "Dammit woman, I fucking love you. Please don't make me repeat it again."

A single tear slide down her cheek, Sasuke brushed the trail away before several more followed it. She was crying after his declaration of love, man he had failed somewhere. She opened her mouth, gaping at him, smacking him with her fist, her words slurred, "How could you? I waited for you, but now, I can't…" She trailed off meaningfully. Sasuke lifted her head their eyes meeting before he pressed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. Her eyes grew wide as she back up away from him covering her mouth in horror.

Sasuke reached out to her only to stop mid motion as a familiar foreboding voice rang out in the clearing, "My, my, what a lovely gathering we have here. A lot has happened since I left it seems eh, Otouto?" Sasuke had no reply for the owner of the crimson eyes that were glaring in his direction. And apparently neither did Sakura because she took flight running away from them. She was so very good at running.

{A/n;; Er..sorry about le cliffy, but I had to end it there, cause of the siblings murderous intent. Next chapter is the ending so look forward to that. :3 review??

You know you want to. :D


	4. In which the fourteenth day passes

{A/n; ; dun dun duuuuun welcome to the very last chapter of the 14th day, hope you enjoyed the ride. :3

-S.s

Pairing; SakuxSasu with a slight hint of SakuIta.

Summary Fourteen days;

Miserably Sasuke glared at the offending date on Sakura's calendar. Fourteen days. He had a measly fourteen days to woo his longtime teammate, and steal her right from underneath his brother's nose. All in a day's work, he thought to himself. AU-Non-massacre.

Song to listen to; My world by SR-71.  
_"I've had enough of fears, you let them out,  
Now I wrap myself around you,  
Like a blanket full of doubt,  
The darkness grows,  
The sunlight stings,  
He's your everything,_

_Does he make you high, make you real,  
Does he make you cry, _

_Does he know the way you feel,  
Love is all around you, your universe is full,  
But in my world, there is only you,  
You make me high! You make me real,  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel,  
Love is all around you, your universe is full,  
But in my world, there is only you."_

xxx

Sasuke hadn't seen Sakura since his proclamation of love and Itachi's not so perfect timing. After Itachi had beaten him senseless for a few minutes, he had barely made it back to the Uchiha estate where he had promptly blacked out in his bed. Wincing he sat up feeling the fourteenth's day sunshine fall over his face through the opened blinds. When he had imagined last night, Itachi was not in the picture. This complicated things. Slightly.

Staggering from his bed, he took a quick shower and changed before accessing his wounds. One broke arm, a bloodied nose, a few deep kunai scratches and a few broken ribs. His brother must have been pissed, not that he blamed him. Too much. He had to find Sakura, no matter the consequences he had have her answer, whatever it may be. He needed it. With this in mind he sat out in search of the pinkette kunoichi who had stolen away his heart.

xxx

Sakura dressed with particular care this morning, or rather she was delaying meeting up with Itachi. She really didn't want to talk over what had transpired the night before if possible. Her hair was left down as she dressed in a sleeve turtleneck that fell below her waist to match her black spandex and knee high boots. She opened her door to leave only to come face to face to a obviously battered Sasuke. Pushing aside her burning anger at him, she helped inside and wordlessly began healing his wounds. After she had dealt with extent of the damage before asking, "Itachi did this?"

Sasuke snorted before saying, "You should have seen the other guy."

Sakura couldn't help the chuckle that erupted from her at his words, "Really, how bad did you get him?"

Sasuke look semi sheepish before replying, "I think he got dealt a pretty serious kick to his stomach." 

"Sure, sure. And you two were fighting about?"

"You obviously."

Sakura flushed slightly under his intense gaze, while Sasuke flexed his muscles experimentally before saying, "I think that I deserve a answer from last night before we were so rudely interrupted."

Sakura bristled at his words, "You know, I really hate the Uchiha male progeny. Your all a bunch of presuming, arrogant, chauvinistic gits."

"Yet you still love us despite our countless flaws…" Sasuke trailed off with the ending of his sentence.

"You know I really do, so much in fact that it's tearing me up inside."

"All I want a decent answer whatever it will be, and if you choose Itachi I promise to be gone from your life forever."

Sakura pulled at her hair angrily before hissing, "You think that I want you gone? Wait don't answer that. You want me to choose between Itachi and you right? Either way I lose one of you, which seems unbearable. Yet still you ask it?"

Sasuke simply nodded before saying, "I don't want to pressure you, but think on this, which one of us would you miss the most if he was gone. Which one of us, makes you laugh, cry, makes you real. Which one of us is everything to you?"

Sakura shook her head before replying, "I need to talk to Itachi, then I will know. I want to meet up with you at our clearing, the one where we watched the moon, tonight. Till then, dewa mata!" Without waiting for a response she took off, leaving a bewildered Sasuke behind to stare stupidly after her.

xxx

Sakura looked around for Itachi trying to spot him in the overly expensive restaurant. She evidently caught his gaze as he waved her over. Her legs collapsing into the booth next to him as she took a steadying breath, "Why are you marrying me?"

Itachi didn't look surprised at her upfront question but rather amused as he silkily replied, "You are most suitable to be an Uchiha wife."

"What does that mean?"

"You have legendary strength, unsurpassed medic skills, unusual beauty, and the best motherhood potential." He said all this was sipping at some wine without spilling a drop.

"So do you love me?"

"Why would I need to do that?" He looked thoroughly bored with this conversation and began cutting up his steak into accurate and equal portions.

Sakura's fingernails drew blood as they dug into the palms of her hands, her voice turning bitter, "Answer me one question Itachi; what's my favorite color?"

Itachi barely paused in eating his meal for quick reply, "Red I suppose."

Sakura smiled cynically before saying as she stood up to leave without even touching her food, "I can't and won't marry you." A the latter part of her words she pulled off her engagement ring and placed it in Itachi's cold hands, before turning to go with one last parting remark, "Oh, by the way it's green. Like the trees where Sasuke likes to sleep in, or the grassy hills where we watched the stars shining overhead. Green like the pond water where we first learned to channel our chakra. Green like the stems of flowers which empower the blossoms. Just green."

Then she left and Itachi didn't follow or stop her because she honestly didn't expect him to. It was better she broke it off quietly because he disliked confrontation. Itachi didn't know anything about her, how she always cried at happy ending her favorite food and color, the way she liked to save the drowning worms in the rain, the way she daydreamed to feel alive, how the moon made her feel whole or the way Sasuke's smile always warmed her heart. Itachi didn't know her, but Sasuke did.

xxx

Sasuke had brought a fluffy blanket for Sakura to sit on when she arrived, because the grass was damp from the recent rain. Some might have called him particular to think about things like that but when it concerned Sakura, the finer details did matter. He was always thinking about her, everyday actions, moments, and things brought her smiling face to his mind. He leaned up against a nearby tree, looking up into the stars overhead. They glistened with unspoken promises and dreams that never reached mankind's hearts. As if to confirm this a shooting star passed overhead, leaving a trail across the sky. Sasuke caught sight of the serendipity action and spoke aloud to the shining phenomenon, "Star I know I've never really believed in this short of thing before but please hear my wish. It's not for me, but rather my teammate and longtime friend. I hope that my actions don't ruin our friendship, and that whatever path she chooses brings her happiness. Even if it's not with me."

"Where is a recording scroll when you need one?"

Sasuke jumped at Sakura's voice which fanned across his neck in breathy waves. She sat down on the blanket in front of him, lying back against his legs as she continued, "You know those shooting stars don't really work right?"

"I'm willing to try anything at this point." Sasuke let her pull him down and wrapped his arms around her front. Her back felt warms against his chest but not as warm as the salty tears which fell on his arms burning from her eyes as looked up at the sky. He tried to wipe them away but fresh ones were quick to replace them. She laughed solemnly before asking, "Sasuke what's my favorite color?" 

His answer was quick and thoughtless as he replied evenly, "Green."

"I've never told you that, yet you knew?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in the darkness at her roundabout question, "I've seen the way you reassure nature, the way you hoard anything green, the way your eyes sparkle even in the darkest night. Of course I knew."

It was at these words that Sakura turned around and leapt at him, her chest to his and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Sasuke was too surprised to kiss back and then she pulled away blushing madly, before saying, "I'll run away with you."

Sasuke's surprise must have been evident because she continued, "I feel like I'm going to disappear without you, I want to be with you forever and always. You complete me."

Sakura looked away as if his refusal would be worth than death, so he said simply, "You'll marry me? But what about Itachi?"

"I'd like nothing more than to be your wife. As for Itachi, he's so far gone from this picture."

"What picture?"

"The picture where you put that ring on my finger."

So Sasuke did just that, slipping the small silver ring onto her dainty finger, before kissing each knuckle softly his voice low, "I don't know what I would have done without you. You make my existence real."

"That's why I'm here now. I know what I want now. What I need."

At her words Sasuke was silenced and could only stare mutely at her before he pressed his lips to hers in a hesitant kiss. Groaning softly she pushed him down on the blanket, and began to unzip her vest. His hand was quick to grab hers, his voice somewhat shaky, "Are you sure about me, Sakura? I mean if we do this know, who knows what'll happen."

Sakura smirked as pushed his hands gently away replying, "I've never been surer of anything or anyone in my life. As for tomorrow and beyond, I'll have you by my side so I've got no worries."

Sasuke's worries melted with her warm touch as his shirt and the rest of their clothes were striped away to the night wind's chill. The warmth of their bodies mingled under the moonlit sky, and only stars saw their act of love. Sasuke let her hands rest on his back and tangle up into his spiked hair as pushed his hips to hers. His mouth left burning trails down her spine as she arched against him, two bodies as one.

xxx

The morning after Sasuke had carried Sakura back to her apartment, and left to speak with his parents. Sakura's mother was out of the village and would to wait. He was sure the entire Uchiha clan was buzzing with gossip about the Sakura love triangle and he wanted to sort this out before it became too out of hand.

When he explained to his father and mother that he was planning on marrying Sakura at first they were outraged. Sasuke couldn't blame them, because Itachi had been shamed by his indecisive mind. Yet after the initial shock and anger, the household conversation turned fairly light. Even after Itachi stabbed him at breakfast with the fish fork. Twice. Under the table.

Mikoto watched their silent bickering before asking, "When do you plan to marry. Sakura's wedding preparations have already been made, but I'm sure the sent out cards can be replaced with the name Sasuke. Oh and there is the cake think off. I wonder what free time feels like?"

Sasuke knew better than to feel guilty at his mother's words, he didn't have any regret. Not anymore. Because now he had Sakura.

xxx

Change was hard to adjust too, but after a week of married life, Sasuke was beginning to compromise. His parents had bought them a small cottage in the backwoods of the Uchiha estate granting them a moderate amount of privacy which Sasuke thanked the heavens for. Sakura sat at the dinner table, where he had planned to serve the dinner he made especially for her. The problem? It was currently occupied by another occupant whose blue eyes looked up at Sakura mournfully as grey tipped ears twitched with mild annoyance as Sakura inspected every inch of the stray ca for injuries.

Sasuke could barely hold in his sarcasm as he asked her, while leaning against the kitchen counter, "So what was it this time?" 

Sakura refused to meet his eyes as she replied after being satisfied that the stray was unhurt, "The poor thing was nearly run over by some carriage. I saved him just in time, but then he followed me home!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the ceiling to look briefly around the crowded cabin at Sakura's other rescues. A orange tabby with clipped ears, the scrawny black cat with one eye, the calico with three legs who slept in the middle of their bed every night, the Persian whose fur was matted again even after Sakura combed it everyday after his fights, and now almost road-killed Siamese stray. As much as he loved cats, five was pushing the limits of the small cottage they shared. Sakura saw the protest begin to wind up within Sasuke and quickly defended herself, "But Sasuke, you promised that I could live with you and your wife with your ten cats. We only have five! And I should get extra cause I'm your wife now."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose despairingly before replying, "But you forget your other strays. The re tail hawk with the gimp wing, the countless slugs that you constantly allow all over my precious tomatoes, the tree frog and the blind ferret in our bathroom, the pregnant Labrador that easily eats as much as you do just in table scraps, and let's not forget the two elderly horses in the backyard. I think that we saved plenty of animals, enough in fact to stop bringing them home."

Sakura's lower lip trembled threateningly, as she muttered, "Okay this little guy will be the last cat I promise!"

Sasuke smiled relieved and walked off to finish dinner. Several minutes later a thought struck him, "Sakura only said there'd be no cats." His eyes widened at the thought and he rushed back to the living room fully preparing for a battle only to stop short at the sight that greeted him. Sakura lay asleep on the small couch near the Tv, her hair messy and undone, a few scratches from her rescue on her cheeks, her eyes closed contently in sleep. Around her sleeping form, several of her rescues had draped themselves in order to sleep beside her.

You'd think that the man paying for their food would at least get left some space to sleep with his wife? But then again these were animals whose unpredictability matched Sakura's. Maybe that why he feel in love. Maybe the reason he feel in love was because fourteen days were like a lifetime that was far to precious to waste. Every minute had counted for something, Sasuke thought as he pulled a blanket up on top of Sakura causing the four legged occupants around her to protest loudly.

Sasuke grinned at the minor victory as all but Sakura's most recent rescue left to seek more suitable resting space. Shifting his weight he laid down, on the small couch to stare at the newest arrival. The blue eyed cat looked meekly back before beginning to groom itself. Ungrateful little bugger. Yet the cat was a part of Sakura as all her rescues where. Her heart was big, nearly everyone could fit inside, and Sasuke was only of the lucky ones.

Looking back, he couldn't imagine what would happened to him and Sakura if not for those measly fourteen days without his brother. Maybe it'd be Itachi on this couch next to Sakura but maybe jus maybe fate would still have brought them together despite everything. Fate worked in strange ways that baffled most of mankind, Sasuke included, but he knew that Sakura worked in the same strange ways of fate. This aspect was only one of her more endearing factors, he thought idly.

With a soft snore and massive fist to the face he was the floor pushed away by her brutal strength even in her sleep. Now there was certainly another trait which he loved about her. Though if asked about it, Sasuke Uchiha failed o find one thing he did not love about his wife. Everything piece of her made up the grand ethereal being who turned his world upside down with every action.

Fourteen days. They had been enough to woo and steal his teammate. Now he found himself not wanting to ever let her go. No matter the tomorrow or the yesterday, Sasuke loved every day because it would be spent with her. The girl with blossoms in her hair, her green sparkling eyes, and her heart which forgave repeatedly. The woman he wanted to spend of his life with, the woman who he hoped very soon would be the mother of his children.

Waiting suited him well, because after all the time she had waited a few years was a piece of cake. Tomorrow he'd wake up to her eyes, and the next day and the next, and in her eyes he would stay forever. Reality blended with the fairy tale he was living, but the biggest fairy tale of all was Sakura and magic she weaved into his story day after day. Fourteen days filled with fairy tales where the knight dressed in black snatched away the princess who really could have saved herself if she had wanted to.

{A/n;;Ugh. It is done, please review. :D So for my next fic I hope to do a little NejixSakura or KakashixSakura. So stay tuned for that.


End file.
